Pups Save Miracleville/Part 3: The Ruins
Recap from last part: Dragons suddenly come to Miracleville and abduct Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Tails, who are all taken to the evil ruler in Aurora-Gem peak, Esmerelda, who steals their magic. Meanwhile, the group has to protect Twilight and Onchao because if Esmerelda steals their magic, like she has from several others, no one can stop her. April leads the pups, Rosie, her friends, and the Alicorns and Spike to the valley between the peaks. However, Esmerelda learns their plan... (After she turned Rarity and Pinkie Pie to stone and Tails escaped) Hidden in View (The group makes it to the ruins, which looks like a tall brown rock all around) (The flyers land and the riders all get off them) Marshall: Ground! At last! (He kisses the grass) Rosie: Um, Marshall, why are you... kissing the grass? Marshall: I really don't like flying. (Lil' Leah looks at the rock) Lil' Leah: These are the ruins? It's just a big rock. April: It only 'loots' 'lite' a 'woct'. ("It only looks like a rock.") (She walks over rock, where a tiny symbol of a heart with 7 stripes is) (Her amulet shines the colors of the rainbow and then the symbol glows and shines like a rainbow heart) (She backs up and the ground near the symbol reveals a staircase going underground) 'Wainbow', some 'ligt' please. ("Rainbow, some light please.") (Rainbow the butterfly shines her wings brightly) (The group follows April as they go down the stairs) (Until.... Marshall trips) Marshall: Whhooaa! (He tumbles down the stairs and the group soon gets into tumbling with him until they reach the bottom) Lil' Leah: Okay, you're being carried when we go back up! Marshall: Sorry. The Ruins (Rosie sees some torches, which are not lit) Rosie: How about a little light? (She uses her Flamethrower and lights the torches) (Spike helps her with his fire breath) Dewdrop: Whoa.... (The group looks around) (The walls are covered in cave paintings and writings) Twilight: This is so incredible! Onchao: *whinnies* Twilight: Uh... yeah... I think it's better to hide with you too, Onchao. Spike: *to himself* Doesn't he realize that not only is she older than him and she has a colt-friend, there are plenty of little unicorn fillies in Centopia for him to chose? (Cheryl and Dewdrop notice a painting with 6 different Pokemon) (Each one of them is surrounded by an element) Dewdrop: Look at these, the 6 Elemental Beauties. Each one is a strong guardian of this world. (He points to each picture that goes with the element he says) Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Nature, and Harmony. (Rosie looks at the fire one closely) Rosie: The Fire Elemental looks so familiar. Dewdrop: Yeah, I felt like I saw her recently... Penelope: Look at this wall! (The wall has several paintings on it that look like they tell a story.... or an oracle) (They all look at this) Twilight: It looks like an oracle. Rubble: What's with the writing here? I can't understand it. Rosie: It's in Unown language. Lil' Leah: You mean the Pokemon that comes in all forms of the alphabet? Rosie: Yeah. I learned about the language, so I'll read it. (The pictures on the wall each come into relation with what's she's reading) (The first picture is some creature standing on a tall dais with the other creature running/flying in fear) It says, "Many years from now, a selfish ruler will come into power and spread fear among the creatures." (The next picture shows the same creature zapping creatures) "She'll feed on magic of other creatures and create chaos in the world." (The next picture shows 9 lights, each a color of the PAWs of Unity, a clear diamond in the middle, and a rainbow light covering the creature) "But, when it feels that all hope is lost, the 9 lights and the true ruler shall stop her." (The last picture shows a different creature on top of a dais, all the creatures are happy and care-free) "Then the true ruler shall bring harmony and purity throughout the world." Twilight: Do you think that selfish ruler is Esmerelda? Chase: Maybe, but I think the 9 lights are us, the PAWs of Unity. Maragold: Good point, but who's the "true ruler"? Twilight: Hmm.... that's a good question... Ambush! (A while later, the group climbs out of the ruins) Twilight: You guys promise to come back? Penelope: We will. Esmerelda will never find you in the ruins. Esmerelda's voice: That's because I just found my Alicorns! (They all turn around) (They see Esmerelda, along with some Go-coots and dragons) April: *gasp* Esmerelda! Lil' Leah: *scoffs* She's Esmerelda? I've seen scarier two-leggeds! *whispers to the pups* And I'm not talking about fairies or Milli or Geo. Esmerelda: What!? Was that you said?! Lil' Leah: Simple, you surely don't have potential-- (Suddenly, Esmerelda zaps her and she turns to stone) Others: *gasp* Esmerelda: Now if you don't wanna end up like your little friend, or those ponies from earlier, I suggest you give both Alicorns, NOW! Spike: Listen up! If you wanna to get Twilight or Onchao, You'd better think twice about that stone spell! Dewdrop: Twilight! Onchao! Get out of here! Now! (Twilight and Onchao nod to each other and run) Esmerelda: DRAGONS! Grab my Alicorns and place them in the pen! (The Dragons fly after Onchao and Twilight) Spike: Aw, please! Your Alicorns!? (Esmerelda gets really angry) Twilight and Onchao don't belong to any-- (Before he could finish, Esmerelda aims at him) (She shoots a beam at him and he turns to stone) Rosie: RUN!! (They start to run away) (Meanwhile, Bill manages to snatch Onchao with his claws) Bill: Ha-ha! We got an Alicorn! We got an Alicorn! (Twilight flies up to him) Twilight: Put him down! Now! (Louise flies up to her) (Her eyes use a hypnotism that takes effect on Twilight, making her unconscious) (Onchao sees what's going on) (He points his horn at Bill's leg) (The screen reverts to Bill's head) (A poke sound is heard) (He winces) Bill: Yee-oowch! (He lets go of Onchao) (Onchao flies over to Twilight and catches her before Louise can catch her) Gill: You okay, Bill? Bill: The gold one poked my claw... and it hurts. Louise: We'd better catch those Alicorns or else Esmerelda will make our wings, fire breath, and my hypnotism into a calvary buffet! Gill: Oh, right! (They fly in the direction Onchao flew) Bill: *off-screen* I miss our brother Max.... Escape! Not for everyone.... (Meanwhile, Esmerelda tries to zap Dewdrop who is running from her) (Maragold jumps on top of her) (She can't see now) (Esmerelda and Dewdrop stop running) (Esmerelda tries to shake Maragold off her) Maragold: Go! Dewdrop! Dewdrop: Maragold, she'll turn you to stone! Maragold: Go! Dewdrop: But-- Maragold: GO!! (He keeps running until he disappears in view) (The screen shines and thrown on the ground is Maragold's stone body) (Scary music plays) Esmerelda: Those pathetic creatures may have gotten away, but I have 3 new statues for my garden and my two Alicorns. (music stops) ...... WHERE ARE MY ALICOOORNS!!!???? (Hidden beneath the trees' shade, Twilight, still unconsious, is lying on the ground) (Onchao nudges her to wake up) (She wakes up) Twilight: *groans* That dragon has some hypnotism powers.... Onchao: *happy neigh* Twilight: Onchao? You saved me? Onchao: *neighs* Twilight: *nervous laugh* Uh... aren't you at least 3 years younger than me? Onchao: *Whinnies* Twilight: Wait, there's no time. If we don't flee, she'll steal our Alicorn magic. (Suddenly, the dragons appear and whack them inside a pen which looks more like a cage for equine) Hey, let us out! Onchao: *angry neigh* (Twilight tries to use her magic, but--) Twilight: Why isn't my magic working? Louise: It's a.... (She starts to use her hypnotizing) magic cage... (The screen goes black) Miracleville in Trouble (Meanwhile in Miracleville, everyone is waiting patiently) (Suddenly Bill flies into the square, Esmerelda is on his back) (She hops off) (Some of the fairies gasp) Applejack: Who are you? Tulip Petals: She's Esmerelda! *whispers* Don't make her mad or she'll turn you into stone. Rainbow Dash: Hey! If you touched on hair on either Pinkie or Rarity... Applejack: Rainbow! Don't! (She starts to fly towards Esmerelda) Rainbow Dash: You'll have to answer to me! (Esmerelda zaps her, she stops in mid-air) (Her wings and Cutie-mark are sucked up) Esmerelda: Your core is hard as stone.... (The beam shines brightly) (Rainbow Dash falls to the ground, but she has turned to stone) Any one else willing to join her to be part of my statue garden? (Silence) No? Okay. Now let's have some fun! (She shoots beams from fore-head jewel that turn the screen white) {To Be Continued} (click here for next part) Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pups' Adventures